


You can't keep your hands off me, i can't keep my hands off you.

by harrysprostate



Series: My sweet addiction [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 21-Year-Old Louis, Anal Fingering, Begging, Bottom Harry, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Filthy, I think I got everything, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Teasing, Underage Harry, Underage Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, big dick!louis, i guess, im ashamed, lmao im back, slutty submissive harry need i say more??, sorry mom, who allowed this, yay for cliche endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysprostate/pseuds/harrysprostate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wasn’t bluffing when I said my big cock was gonna split you open, Harry. I want you to ride daddy’s cock like a good little slut, you can play with your pretty nipple piercings too, I know you like that. As soon as you’ve gotten used to the feeling of my cock buried so deep inside you I’m going to flip you over and fuck you into the mattress until all you can do is sob my name. You’ll be moaning my name for a week after this, every time you go to sit up you’ll remember how good I fucked you. Sound good, princess?”</p><p>~Or the one where Harry's therapy gets a bit more, intense.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't keep your hands off me, i can't keep my hands off you.

**Author's Note:**

> well.. this happened... i've never written a sequel to anything before, but so many people asked for a continuation to "talk like a top take it like a bottom" so here it is!
> 
> i'm a reallyyy slow writer so i'm very sorry to the people who have been waiting for like a month for this.. i love you
> 
> i barley edited this lmao i suck so sorry bout that
> 
> the title is from the song body party it doesn't relate to the story but it's a sexual song if you're looking for sexy tunes idk
> 
> i hope you enjoy! :)

Harry was never one to complain about being sore from sex, ever. He was, however one to complain about the more than annoying reactions from his friends when he showed up somewhere obviously fucked out.

“So sex therapy hmm? How’s that working out for you?” Niall asked, clearly trying to hold back his laughter when Harry limped up to his friends at their lockers in school.

It had been a week since Louis had fucked his thighs and Harry was still limping. His thighs weren’t that red anymore, but since the skin hadn’t fully healed, it caused an irritation every time his thighs rubbed against his jeans. It was only a problem when Harry wore tight jeans, but of course that was the pair he had chosen to wear today since he had therapy later. So, his thighs were still aching, he was still limping, and he was not in the mood for his friends teasing.

“Shut up.” Harry grumbled in response as he rubbed his eyes tiredly and leaned against the lockers, in between Niall and Zayn. He was a little cranky this morning since he had gotten very little sleep. It was Louis’ fault though. Harry had been about to go to sleep but Louis had texted him, and well, things escalated. It was worth it, without a doubt. But now his temper was shorter, meaning jokes that he would usually think were funny were just annoying to him today.  

 “Isn’t sex therapy supposed to keep you from fucking all day and night?” Zayn chuckled and patted Harry’s curls fondly, always amused by Harry’s frequent sex life.

“Theoretically yes, therapy is supposed to control my “sex addiction” but it has the opposite effect since my therapist, Louis is sexy enough to be a model, with a porn star worthy cock.” Harry replied with a smirk, deciding responding graphically to his friends would shut them up quicker than anything else.

“Harold please! I did not need to know that.” Niall groaned while Zayn just rolled his eyes, he had heard about Harry’s sex stories too many times to be flustered or even fazed anymore.

“You brought it up.” Harry hummed with an innocent smile. “Don’t bring it up if you can’t handle the response.” He continued and proceeded to flick Niall in the head.

“All I’m saying is that you really /are/ a sex addict. I mean, think of all the guys you’ve had sex with! Do you keep count of how many guys you bend over for?” Niall asked, looking distraught. Probably still from the comment about how hot Louis was. Well it was /true/.

“Niall, your ignorance is showing.” Harry scolded with a sigh. “Bending over to take a cock is most certainly not the only way to be fucked. I mean there are so many others. And while bending over is fun, it’s also hard to do, especially during rough sex. I mean, it’s a bit hard to hold yourself up while you’re getting pounded.”

“Fuck you! I don’t need that mental image in my head all day.” Niall groaned and buried his face in his hands, too disturbed to respond or tease Harry any further, which meant Harry’s plan had worked.

Harry chuckled at that. “You brought it on yourself. Next time don’t tease me about my limp and we won’t have this problem.” He hummed while Niall grumbled under his breath.

When the bell rang, Zayn helped Harry gather his first period books while Niall made a considerable effort not to laugh, he didn’t want to risk having to hear more about Harry’s sex life.

“So are you gonna go and have some hot student teacher desk sex next period?” Zayn teased Harry as he closed the locker for him.

“I would with Louis. I’m sure he has a desk; I should ask him next time! But, on the other hand, that might not be a good idea. I probably wouldn’t be able to hold myself up.” Harry replied thoughtfully.

“You’re too much. See you at lunch.” Zayn laughed and ruffled Harry’s curls before grabbing a groaning Niall and pulling him off to class.

Harry smiled to himself and watched them go before starting to walk leisurely to his first period class. He made it to his class just as the bell rang, winking at a few cute guys before taking his seat and pulling out his notebook since it was time to start class.

~

Harry made it three class periods before he was called into the principal’s office. He was expecting to be called down any day now, so he really wasn’t surprised. Louis had told Harry that the Principal would probably be calling Harry down to “assess his progress” which was code for drill Harry with sex questions.

Harry spent his time in the waiting room trying to zoom his phone camera in enough to take a picture of Principal Payne and send it to Louis. Eventually, he got a clear picture and sent it to Louis.

_“Think he’ll let me off the hook if I offer to suck his dick?”_

**“Probably not, he looks strict, and straight.”**

Harry sighed at that and looked around the waiting room to make sure nobody was coming. When Harry looked back down at his phone, he saw he had gotten another text from Louis.

**“What did you do anyways?”**

_“Be too sexy, probably.”_

“If they think you’re too sexy now, I wonder what they’d do if they saw you with a cock in your mouth.”

Harry let out an involuntary whimper and then quickly started to cough to cover the noise. Harry kept his head down while his cheeks turned bright red with how flustered he was getting already. His fingers were hovering over the keypad of his phone while he tried to figure out what he should say to that. Louis texted him again before he got a chance to reply though,

**“They won’t have to worry about that though, you’re all mine.”**

_“Daddy please... And yes, all yours x”_

Louis’ reply was instant, and it made Harry’s cock twitch in his pants and his cheeks flush an even darker shade of red,

**“You’re always a good boy for me, princess. You make daddy so proud.”**

_“Thank you, I always wanna make you proud of me…”_

Harry was snapped out of his daze when he heard the receptionist, _“_ Harry Styles? Principal Payne is ready for you.” The receptionist told Harry and gave the teenager a glare before going back to her papers.

 _“Well, I’m going in now. Will report back….”_ He made sure the text sent before slipping his phone into his back pocket and walking into Principal Paynes office.

“Harry.” The principal grunted unenthusiastically as Harry walked in and took a seat on the plush couch.

“Liam.” Harry smiled sarcastically and propped his feet out on the couch, he always enjoyed finding new ways to annoy the principal.

The principal had loved Gemma when she was in school, but had been so disappointed the first time he met Harry. He continued to become more and more disappointed with Harry with each slutty thing he did around school. It had been Principal Payne who had screamed at him for having sex in the school bathroom. It had also been Principal Payne who had called him a sex addict and then sent him to therapy for it.

So yeah, the principal hated him. Harry was aware of this, and so he annoyed the principal every chance he got. It wasn’t sexual for Harry; he wasn’t looking for any sexual punishment that was shown in porn.  Harry just enjoyed irritating him; he felt that he might as well give Liam a proper reason to dislike him, since having sex wasn’t a valid reason, according to Harry.

“It’s Principal Payne to you.” Liam grumbled and looked through a pile of papers on his desk to try and find the one he was looking for. “So it says here that you’ve been seeing Louis Tomlinson in therapy sessions for three weeks so far. How is that going?”

“It’s going great, Principal Payne. We talk all about… sex. Can you imagine? A 16 year old with a sex drive! How dare I.” Harry shot back with an eye roll.

“Sex is a sacred thing, and not something that should be taken lightly. And it especially should not be something done in a high school bathroom!” Liam exclaimed, already looking disturbed at the mention of the incident that probably still gave Liam nightmares. Good.

“Sex is a very sacred thing to me. I orgasm so much, you could almost say I do it, religiously.” Harry had to chuckle at his own pun.

“Clearly your attitude has not been changed by therapy.” Liam snapped. “And Louis is one of the best. He’s worked with numerous different problematic students before, so the problem clearly is not him. I don’t know what else to do with you. Your hyperactive sex drive does nothing but cause problems. It’s disgusting.”

Something inside Harry snapped, maybe it was how cranky and sleep deprived he was, or maybe he was just fed up with the school telling him what he could and couldn’t do. “No Liam, sex isn’t the problem, the problem is people like you, who have practically nonexistent sex lives and when you do have sex it’s shit. So you’re jealous of a 16 year old just because he gets fucked better then you fuck your wife. Let that sink in.” Harry spat angrily. Harry was so angry; it felt like his mouth wasn’t attached to his brain. Anything he thought was flying out of his mouth, which is why before he even knew what he was doing, he heard himself continuing his rant.

“But don’t worry; I’m sure you can google sex tips. I can even get people to email you tips if you or your wife is unpleased. I just want to help the world became a better place.”

Liam’s already angry face turned to livid in seconds. “Harry Styles! Your therapist will definitely be hearing about this!” Liam practically screamed back at the teenager. He looked angrier than he had ever been before, with a clenched jaw, flared nostrils and balled up fists. Harry honestly would’ve been scared of getting hit, but since he was the principal he couldn’t do more than give Harry detention or something, he wasn’t. Liam kept opening his mouth and clenching his shut, showing that he was caught completely off guard and didn’t know how to react to that.

“Go ahead.” Harry shrugged. “Louis will probably be amused by it. He’s not an uptight, sexually frustrated prick like you are.” Harry murmured with an innocent shrug. At this point, Harry was on such a roll he wasn’t focusing on the possible consequences of his actions. All he was focused on was getting the last word in.

“Get. Out.” Liam hissed through gritted teeth, his face turning a dark red color from a mix of embarrassment and anger. He unclenched his fist to practically throw open one of his drawers, probably looking for Harry’s home phone number so he could complain about Harry to his mother again.

“As always, it’s been a pleasure.” Harry smiled sweetly as he walked out of the office, feeling satisfied with himself. Harry chuckled to himself as he closed the door behind him, leaving Liam in an angry huff.  A smug smile was set on Harry’s lips as he made his way back to class. Harry waited about an hour to text Louis,

_“So about that chat I had a chat with Principal Payne….”_

**“I had a chat with him also… You’re a bad boy, Harry.”**

_“Yeah, didn’t you already know that though?”_

**“If I were Principal Payne I’d have bent you over the desk and spanked you until you learned not to talk back.”**

_“Hmm, I think I’d like that. Desk sex is hot, only with you though. But I was discussing this with my friends, I don’t know if I’d be able to hold myself up.”_

**“You wouldn’t have to. I’d tie your arms together behind your back with my tie and hold you in place while I fuck you over the desk.”**

Harry let out a soft whimper at that, causing a few heads to turn. “Sorry.” He whispered and ducked his head down so how much he was blushing wasn’t seen.

_“You made me hard in class…”_

**“You’re in class? Put your phone away then, we’ll talk later.”**

_"You're so mean... But alright, i'll put my phone away now. Can't wait to see you...x"_

**“Can’t wait to see you either. Oh, and we’re even because I’m hard too.”**

_"Wish i could talk care of that for you ):"_

**“Later.”**

Harry smiled at that and slipped his phone back into his pocket and started to take notes, not wanting to disobey Louis. He knew he’d see him later anyways.

~

What happened at school was the last thing on Harry’s mind. Harry had more things to worry about, like Louis, more specifically, Louis’ lips. Harry had been thinking about Louis’ lips all week. How they moved when he talked, how they felt pressed against Harry’s neck, and how soft they’d probably feel against Harry’s lips. Harry wanted to kiss him so badly. Harry decided that his new mission to kiss Louis, no matter what it took. So, when Harry walked into the therapy room, he practically slammed the door behind him and took a seat right on Louis’ lap.

“Whoa, slow down there tiger. I’m guessing you missed me?” Louis chuckled, amused by Harry’s sudden sense of urgency and immediately wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist.

“So much.” Harry breathed out, his eyes locked on Louis’ lips. His own lips were thick, and Louis’ were much thinner, and probably really soft. Harry couldn’t stop thinking about how perfect they’d feel molded together. “I always miss you when ‘m not here or talking to you or something.” Harry had to admit, over the almost month he had developed some sort of feelings for his therapist. Feelings were complicated for Harry and he didn’t really like to even think about it, but he knew that their fooling around and occasional sexting wasn’t the only reason Harry was always so excited to see or talk to Louis.

Louis smiled at that. He knew Harry was being genuine, and Louis had to admit that he felt the same way. Harry was the most captivating person he had met, probably ever. Louis knew even if Harry and him weren’t fooling around he’d still be just as fond of the 16 year old. “Yeah? Good to hear since I feel the same way.” Louis answered softly, rubbing soft circles into Harry’s hips in a way that he knew Harry liked.

With that, Harry couldn’t wait any longer. Harry shot Louis a smile, dimples and all and let his eyes start to flutter shut as he leaned in slowly, almost hesitantly. Harry let out an almost shaky breath when Louis closed in the distance and finally pressed their lips together.

 Harry knew he had a sex appeal, but some guys he slept with felt kissing was “too intimate”. And as backwards as it sounded, that became normal for Harry. So Harry was always cautious when he kissed someone new for the first time.

Louis didn’t seem to feel kissing Harry was too intimate at all though, since he had been the one to kiss Harry, technically. The curve of their lips fit against each other’s like mold, Harry’s thick lips compensated for Louis’ thinner ones just like he thought they would. The kiss was effortless and natural, they were both equally as experienced so they didn’t have to guide or teach each other anything.

Harry thought Louis’ lips tasted amazing, probably the best thing he’s ever tasted but maybe Harry was a little bias since it was Louis, especially since Harry’s brain seemed to think that everything about Louis was amazing. Regardless, Harry felt that he should absolutely tell Louis that his lips tasted better than all of Harry’s favorite foods combined. Louis deserved to know, and it would give Harry a few seconds to breath. Louis’ kissing skills had already left him panting.

“Your lips taste so good.” Harry mumbled breathlessly as he tried to pull back from the kiss, reluctantly since he didn’t want to stop but he did need to breathe. His words came out less poetic than he had planned and in more of a desperate gasp than he anticipated, but he figured it got the general message across well enough.

As soon as Harry pulled back, Louis followed his lips so that he could cup Harry’s lips and kiss him again, a bit more firmly this time. Louis made sure their lips were moving in a steady rhythm again before he chuckled, “Are you trying to seduce me? I knew your lips were good for something.” He teased softly, remembering that he had teased Harry for not having a talented mouth before. It was all teasing of course, Harry’s mouth was very skilled.  

“Lou.” Harry half whined, half panted as he tried to pull back again, a little more successfully this time. His forehead now rested against Louis’ as he caught his breath. Their lips were still only centimeters apart, meaning that whenever Louis leaned forward his soft lips would brush against Harry’s. He took advantage of that, Louis let his lips skim against Harry’s frequently while Harry’s chest rose and fell. Despite the fact that his breaths were coming out in embarrassing gulps, Harry still tried to brush his lips against Louis’ to reciprocate the kiss.

Louis wasn’t having any of it though. Unlike Harry, Louis was calm and able to pull back with a ‘tisk’. “Stop teasing and kiss me properly, I know you can.” Louis scolded, but his voice was still soft as he ran his thumb gently across Harry’s red, now swollen lips, making Harry shiver softly at the touch. When Louis pulled his hand back, he leaned in again expectantly and dramatically puckered up his lips so that Harry would get the message.

Harry giggled softly at that and put his hands on Louis’ shoulders, not being able to deal with not touching Louis any longer. Harry playfully brushed his nose against Louis’ before leaning in and connecting their lips properly once again.

“Don’t know why we haven’t done this before.” Louis mumbled as he gently tugged on Harry’s waist so that their chests were pressed together, making Harry moan softly. As soon as Harry’s lips parted when the noise escaped his lips, Louis was gently slipping his tongue into Harry’s open mouth.

“Lou.” Harry panted against Louis’ lips, his hands roaming from Louis’ shoulders down to feel his unfortunately still clothed chest. Harry’s breathing quickly sped up again, making it too hard for him to kiss back properly.  Harry wasn’t upset though, he liked it when Louis was in control of everything. It was nice, just allowing Louis to guide their mouths and control the kiss.

“Yeah princess?” Louis smirked and pulled back from Harry’s mouth only so he could start to leave kisses down his body. Louis started with the jaw line, kissing slowly and deliberately. Louis sped up a little when he got to Harry’s neck, sucking light bruises into the sensitive skin over where Harry still had love bites from last week.

 “Fuck, I’m still all marked up from last time.” Harry gasped as soon as he felt Louis’ mouth on him, biting down on his lower lip so that he didn’t start to moan. “I love it though, don’t- keep that up please.”

Louis smiled and mouthed at Harry’s collarbone before lifting his head up so he could appreciate Harry’s flushed face. Louis left kisses up Harry’s neck and along his jaw slowly before Louis’ lips were inches away from Harry’s once again. “I love it when your lips are nice and swollen, so pretty Harry, you’re so pretty.” Louis cooed before he was kissing Harry again, but the kiss was shorter this time. Just a peck before he was pulling back.

It was far too quick for Harry’s liking, and he was already missing the feeling of Louis’ lips against his. “You can’t just-“Harry whined and pouted at Louis, hoping to guilt him into kissing him again. Louis didn’t give in though, even when Harry ran his hands down Louis’ torso and then up quickly so he could tangle them in Louis’ hair.

“As much as I’d love to kiss you all day, I have to talk to you about something.” Louis smiled. “And you look especially pretty when you pout, that doesn’t work on me though.”

Harry sighed dramatically at that. “Why don’t you talk while I get your cock out?” Harry asked hopefully as he looked up at Louis with his signature innocent smile.

Louis had to chuckle at that, it was either laughing or moaning. “If that’ll make you happy then go ahead.” Louis nodded and squeezed Harry’s hips gently.

Harry perked up a little at that and didn’t waste any time, in one minute Harry had unzipped Louis’ pants and pushed them down just enough so that Louis’ boxers were exposed. Harry smiled at that and slipped his hand under Louis’ boxers before pulling his cock out happily.

 It was only then that he truly got a good look at Louis’ cock for the first time. Even though Harry had sucked Louis off and Louis had fucked his thighs, Harry never truly looked or took the time to appreciate Louis’ dick properly. But now that he had Louis’ half hard length in his hand, Harry realized, Louis was huge. Harry had pretty big hands, for a 16 year old and in general and he could barely wrap his hand around Louis’ base. Not only was Louis’ cock long, but it was also thick. Harry stared at Louis’ length in awe, licking his lips without even realizing. “Um. You’re big.” Harry whispered, like it was some sort of secret even though he was positive Louis was aware of the size of his cock.

Louis chuckled at that, rather calmly for having a hand wrapped around his cock. “I know.” He murmured and studied Harry’s dazed face reaction smugly.

“No, like really big.” Harry mumbled. “Like, huge.” Harry was speechless, turned on, and a little nervous. He had seen Louis’ cock twice before, so he was a little confused as to why he was just noticing how big it was now. Harry remembered vaguely pointing out Louis’ size before he had sucked him off, but he also remembered being in a desperate haze while he said that. It was only now, when Harry’s head wasn’t spinning with the need to have a cock in his mouth, that how truly big Louis’ was actually sunk in. Harry supposed it made sense though; he knew there was a reason for why deep throating Louis had been so hard for him.

 “I know.” Louis repeated simply with a grin. Smug asshole.

“Don’t be cocky.” Harry mumbled before he even realized the mistake of his words. He quickly did when he heard Louis’ obnoxious laughing in his ear. “Keep laughing at me and you can forget about your monster dick coming anywhere near my ass.” Harry mumbled, his nervousness and insecurities about the new information getting the best of him.

“I’m not laughing at you! I just think your reactions are funny. I’ve never seen anybody who’s gotten genuinely upset over a big dick until now. But you are one of a kind, I shouldn’t even be surprised.” Louis cooed, stroking Harry’s ego a little as he pressed gentle kisses on his collar bone to sooth the younger boy.

“I’ve never-“ Harry started to say, chewing on his lower lip as he kept his gaze locked on Louis’ cock, which wasn’t helping at all. “I can usually take dick no problem, but not when it’s that big. I don’t think. I don’t want to not be good or something because I can’t take it. I can always take it. But like, remember when you were fucking my throat and you had to stop because it was too much? I don’t want it to be too much. But I don’t know, I’ve had pretty big guys fuck me before, but nothing, that, big…” Harry trailed off nervously as he ran his hand up and down Louis’ shaft slowly, trying to get used to the feeling of how big Louis felt in his hand. He realized that he was babbling and it was probably hard to follow his train of thought, but he was nervous. If this was how Louis felt in his hand, how would it feel when Louis finally fucked him properly?

Louis shook his head immediately, his attitude changing as soon as he saw that Harry was genuinely worried about not being good enough in bed. “None of that. You were perfect when I fucked your throat, and I know you’ll be perfect when I fuck you properly.” Louis assured him, remembering what Harry had said about needing praise in bed and with things pertaining to sex.

Sure enough, Harry’s cheeks pinked a little, and a sheepish smile spread across his lips. “You said you had something to talk to me about?” Harry asked softly, his own way of showing Louis that he was accepting the compliment and appreciated it, but just couldn’t vocalize that. His fingertips were running up and down Louis’ length slowly, but not enough to get Louis hard.

“Yeah.” Louis nodded, “Your meeting with Principal Payne was what I wanted to talk to you about.” Louis chuckled. “He was very angry that you were so disrespectful, he said you needed to be expelled. I told him that he was overreacting, which he didn’t like too much but...” Louis rolled his eyes before continuing. “Anyways, he’s demanding a detailed report of your specific progress every single week. He blames your sexual activeness for your attitude.”

Harry looked up at Louis curiously as he talked; mostly focusing on his lips and the way his mouth moved when he accentuated certain words. “That’s great; you have to do a little more work, sorry. But why does this have to do with me?” Harry asked.

Louis had to chuckle at that. “It has to do with you because it means I can’t hook up with you every session like we were doing before.  Liam is asking for a detailed report of your progress every week and we actually have to go through the motions of normal therapy for me to be able to do that….. You’re not listening to me are you?” Louis sighed when he felt Harry squeeze his cock gently, the younger boys gaze still locked on Louis’ lips.

“No. Can you give me the simplified version please?” Harry asked sweetly and leaned in to peck Louis’ lips but instead he was met with Louis’ hand.

“No sex for a few weeks.” Louis chuckled when he felt Harry pouting against his hand. “I know, but we have to actually do a few weeks of therapy so I have a basis of things to fill out in the report for Liam.”

“But-“Harry frowned, even more so when he realized Louis’ hand was preventing him from speaking properly. Harry gently removed Louis’ hand from his mouth and held it instead.

“No buts. Just give me three solid legitimate therapy sessions. If you’re a good boy, I’ll fuck you proper, nice and hard. That sound good?” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear, in a low and slow tone that really should be illegal.

“Yes.” Harry nodded immediately. He was still pouting as he gave Louis’ cock one last gentle squeeze and then reluctantly pulled his boxers back up with a sigh. “I didn’t even get to get you off.”

“The sooner you do as you’re told the sooner you’ll get to get me off.” Louis reminded Harry as he pulled his jeans back up. As soon as Louis had fastened his belt, the timer to signal the end of the session was ringing.

Harry sighed softly and ran his fingers through Louis’ hair soft hair gently as he looked at him. “I’ll text you.” He promised, still looking upset about the new rule.

“Please do.” Louis smiled and cupped Harry’s face so that they were staring at each other. “Only a few weeks.” Louis hummed and left a sweet kiss on Harry’s mouth. He didn’t give Harry any time to react, just kissed the younger for a few seconds before pulling back and releasing his face gently.

Louis was glad he did that, since Harry had turned a slight shade of pink and he was giggling and smiling sheepishly as he got off Louis’ lap and made his way out of the office. Louis didn’t anticipate a problem, three weeks wasn’t too long, right?

~

Wrong.

So.

So.

Wrong.

Louis didn’t think that counseling Harry would be hard. Sure, Harry had a tendency to make things more sexual than they needed to be, but Louis had assumed that since he and Harry had talked about what the arrangement would be for the next couple of weeks, Harry would cooperate.

He didn’t. Every time Louis tried to talk about anything meaningful, Harry would interrupt to add something sexual. Two sessions had passed, and all they had done is argue. They were both sexually frustrated, it was obvious. But Louis did need to do his job.

“Louis just let me suck your cock.” Harry sighed as the third session of no sex came close to an end.

“Harry I told you, you’re just making this harder on yourself. The sooner you give me a few good sessions to write in Liams report, the sooner I’ll fuck you.” Louis sighed as the timer rang. “Have a nice week. Please come next week prepared to actually talk.” Louis mumbled and ran a finger through his hair as Harry walked out.

Louis went through the rest of his week, trying to decide a way that would get through to Harry without actually giving in.  As soon as Louis got an idea, he was texting Harry,

**“If you keep misbehaving, I’m going to spank you.”**

_"Promise?"_

**“I’m going to shut you up with my cock.”**

“ _That wouldn’t be much of a punishment….. That’s what I’ve been asking for all this time. x.”_

Louis sighed at that. Harry was truly a menace and he wouldn’t stop until he got what he wanted, which in this case was sex. Harry’s next text promised that.

_“Anyways, I know exactly how I’m going to get you to give in and fuck me.”_

**“Now I’m intrigued.”**

_“Good. Be back to tell you my master plan in a little while, talk to you later. x”_ Harry sent along with about a dozen kissing and winking emojis.

So that left Louis nothing to do but stare at his phone and wait for Harry to explain himself further.

~

Admittedly, it wasn’t Harry’s best idea. Now that he thought about it, it wasn’t a good idea at all. Harry had been at the mall with Zayn when he spotted it, a stand for body piercings and tattoos. Since Zayn wanted to check out the tattoo designs, Harry found himself looking around.

“Are your nipples always hard like that?” The shop owner asked Harry, quite bluntly.

At first, Harry wasn’t sure what he meant, but when he looked down at his shirt and saw the perky buds pressed up against the fabric of his shirt he quickly realized. Harry blushed at the direct question, especially since it was about his nipples. He was a bit caught off guard, so he was happy Zayn answered for him, “Yes. They’re always hard.”

“Have you ever considered getting them pierced?” The guy replied, like it was the simplest decision in the world.

“Um. Not really no.” Harry shook his head, glancing down at his perky nipples and pressing against them very lightly, but quickly stopping when he gasped softly in front of the shop owner and Zayn.

“Well will you consider it? You’ve probably got the perfect nipples for them, nice and perky.”

And that was that. An hour later, Harry was in the passenger’s seat of Zayns car, with two nipple piercings.  They were plain silver small bars that went through your nipples. Harry thought they looked alright, they definitely felt better than they looked. But that was only because Harry had his heart set on something a bit crazier. Harry would have much rather chosen the pair with a chain at the bottom that linked the two bars together.

 Unfortunately Harry found out that you couldn’t use those bars until your nipples had healed. So Harry had the plain bars for a while, which was fine. Harry was more focused on how good they made his swollen nipples feel. His head had been spinning ever since the shop owner had spread the cold rubbing alcohol against his nipples before he pierced them.

“So do they hurt?” Zayna asked softly, snapping Harry out of his little daze that he had slipped into ever since his nipples had gotten pierced.

Since Harry was kind of out of it, it took him a minute to process Zayn’s words. Zayn was asking if it hurt, and Harry had to think about the feeling for a moment before responding. “Yeah.” Harry mumbled out, his voice sounding oddly foreign to him.

And it was true; the piercings did hurt, a lot. They stung and even burned a bit, but weirdly enough, Harry liked the feeling. The discomfort of the sting and initial burn were laced with pleasure, almost like if Harry was being fucked. Harry enjoyed it so much, he had to bite back a moan when the guy put his hands on Harry’s hyper sensitive nipples to check if they were placed properly.

Harry felt oddly spacey, especially now that Zayn had brought up the pain. It was almost like the mention of it made the pain more intense. But as soon as the pain intensified, so did the pleasure and he found himself shaking and shivering slightly with the new sensations running through his body. Harry was embarrassed, and that made the whole situation even worse. His breathing was heavy, he was practically panting and so flustered that all he could do was stare down at his lap.

But as soon as he did, he saw the bulge in his pants. Weirdly enough, he was so spacey he hadn’t even realized getting hard. It was almost like he was disconnected from his body, and all he could process was how intense the feeling was, not specific feelings on different parts of his body. Harry put his hands over his bulge and blushed even more, staying silent so that his voice couldn’t crack, so that he didn’t moan accidently, and so that anything equally embarrassing couldn’t happen.

Zayn looked amused with Harry’s current state but thankfully stayed quiet as he drove Harry home. “Well, I hope you’re not in too much trouble.” Zayn smiled as he pulled into Harry’s driveway and unlocked the car doors.

When Harry couldn’t get out of the car or unbuckle his seatbelt, Zayn wordlessly got out of the car to help. Zayn didn’t complain when he had to carry Harry inside, he even held Harry in the doorway until he saw that Harry had stopped shaking, and his breathing had gotten a little slower.

“You alright?” Zayn asked softly as he helped Harry open the door and supported his weight so that Harry didn’t fall as he walked into the house.

“Yeah. Thanks.” Harry smiled, he was still a little bit out of it because of how unbelievably amazing his nipples felt, but he just stayed quiet about that. He didn’t want Zayn to know how much he loved when people paid attention to his nipples, even though based on Harrys actions he probably was able to figure it out.

Zayn smiled and after he set Harry down on the couch he walked out.  Harry watched him go and then took a seat on the couch, hoping that his parents wouldn’t be too mad.

~

It was after dinner and Harry was locked up in his room, where he’d spend the next two weeks because he was grounded. It wasn’t too bad of a punishment, Harry was just grateful it wasn’t anything worse. Harry sat down on his bed and then remembered to text Louis,

_"Wanna hear about my master plan now?"_

**"Yes."**

_"Well, remember when I said I was gonna get my nipples pierced?"_

**“How could I forget?”**

_“:D”_

Louis stared at his phone for a moment, completely dumbfounded. Harry had to be joking, a sick joke that was making Louis’ cock twitch in anticipation. Louis could barely hear his fingers hitting the key pad since his breathing was so heavy as he typed back,

**“You’re teasing me.”**

Louis found himself pressing his home button every second, hoping to make Harry reply faster. Nothing. Louis needed to get to the bottom of this, so he typed again,

**“You did not actually get your nipples pierced.”**

Louis had a scowl on his face when he saw he still got no reply from Harry. He was still slightly shocked, but most of his surprise had faded away and all the emotion had been replaced with sexual desire.

**"HARRY"**

Harry giggled softly at his phone, he loved Louis’ reactions. He just wished he was there to see it in person. He quickly typed back an innocent message, playing dumb since he knew what it did to Louis,

_"Yes, daddy?"_

**“You’re such a slut Harry. Did you let that sleazy guy who pierced your nipples touch them and play with them first?"**

_“No they’re always hard, I didn’t need to…“_

**“Always hard when you want to be fucked, which is all the time.”**

_“I can’t argue with that. The guy said I had pretty nipples :D”_ Harry knew how jealous Louis was, and how that simple statement would get a rise out of the older man.

**“I thought I told you that you’re mine. I’m gonna fucking wreck you Harry, more so then I planned on now. I told you that you would be a bad boy if you got your nipples pierced and you went and did it anyways. You’ll do anything to get your nipples played with, won’t you?”**

_"I love when you play with my nipples daddy. It feels so good, and now that I have my nipples pierced they're even more sensitive. I can't wait for you to play with them."_

**"I can't wait to play with your pretty nipples either Harry. I’m gonna play with them while I fuck you because I want to make you moan and writhe. I want to wreck you until you're a sobbing mess, until you're too ruined to even say anything except my name."**

Harry felt a shiver run down his back at that, dirty talk was fun, but with Louis it was even better since he knew he wasn't bluffing. Harry remembered how amazing Louis had made him feel, without even fucking him. Harry couldn’t even imagine just how good proper sex with Louis would be like, but he knew it would be unbelievably amazing.

_“I want you to fuck me so badly. I need you inside me so bad. I want the whole office to hear how loud and slutty I am while I’m being pounded.”_

**“Don’t worry about that, they’ll all hear how loud you are for me. They’ll all see how well you were fucked when you can barely limp out of the office, and you’ll love every minute of it. I know you love when people see how slutty you are, don’t you princess?”**

_“Yes daddy, I love it so much. I want everybody to know that I’m all yours.”_

**“Come in tomorrow for an “emergency therapy session.” I can’t wait another 2 weeks to fuck you.”**

_“I told you I’d get you to change your mind about the agreement :D. But I can’t. I’m grounded for 2 weeks because of the nipple piercings.”_

Harry sighed when he sent that, he knew Louis would be disappointed that he couldn't see Harry this week. It was especially annoying considering his new nipple piercings that Harry was excited to show Louis and Louis was excited to see.

**"We can still text. She didn't take away your phone."**

_"What if she did? And I was just sneaking around because I'm bad? Are you telling me to be bad?"_ Harry teased with a slight smile on his face, happy that Louis wasn’t that upset.

**"I always tell you to be bad, not that you need any encouraging. You’re already a menace.”**

_“A sexy menace ;) who also needs to do his homework…”_

**“You are a very sexy menace. And go do your homework; I’ll talk to you tomorrow. x”**

_“Okayyyyyyyyyy x”_ Harry giggled softly as he sent the text and then put his phone away so that he could focus. Two weeks wouldn’t be too bad, especially if he could text Louis the whole time.

~

A week had gone by, and Harry was dealing with a severe case of Louis withdrawal, even though Zayn and Niall had insisted that it was just sexual frustration. That was probably true, since he hadn’t been able to touch his nipples all week to prevent infections, and Harry needed his nipples to get off. But he missed Louis too, and not just the sexual parts. Harry’s mind all week had been focused on finding ways to see Louis, without actually seeing him since Harry was still grounded.

Harry had been on his laptop, definitely ~~not~~ browsing through a random porn website. Harry thought that he had reached a new low as he scrolled through the different categories of porn to try and find something decent to watch since he was home alone. He scrolled past threesome, toys, uniforms, and vintage idly, but stopped when something caught his eye. Webcam. His mouth went dry as an idea popped into his head. Before he was even fully aware of what he was doing, he texted Louis,

_“Do you have a webcam and a Skype account?”_

**“I do. I can’t believe we haven’t thought of this earlier! What’s your name, I’ll add you.”**

_“SluttyStyles.”_

**“I should’ve known.”**

Harry rolled his eyes at that and giggled softly when he logged onto skype and saw that “PowerTopTommo” had added him.

_“Your name isn’t much better…”_

**“Shut up and call me.”**

Harry grinned and set his laptop on the desk right in front of his bed before pressing the call button. When the call loaded, he was face to face with Louis.

Louis was naked except for his boxers, his hair was swept to the side and a little messy on the top but it looked /hot/. Louis had his hand on his boxers and his hand was moving slowly, Harry wasn’t sure what he was doing at first but then it clicked.

Oh.

Harry stared at the screen for a minute, feeling like his mouth had gone dry and his lungs had closed, forcing him to focus on his breathing. He had never felt this way before, he figured it was from how sexually frustrated he was. “You’re not wearing a shirt.” Harry managed to mumble out slowly, shifting a little on the bed.

“And you are. I don’t know why though.” Louis hummed and raised an eyebrow at that. “I can’t see you for 2 weeks because of those damn nipple piercings and now I can’t even see them?”

Harry blushed at that almost immediately, like he always did whenever somebody brought up the piercings. “Right, sorry.” Harry breathed out and scrambled to pull his shirt over his head and toss it on the ground.

Harry’s nipples were still swollen, not as swollen as they had been when he first got them pierced but still very puffy, and just as sensitive. Harry felt like his nipples had never stopped being hard, since there was always some sort of pressure on them. It was overwhelming, how good they always felt.

Louis stared at Harry’s nipples without any shame, shifting his webcam a little so Harry could see clearly that he was palming himself now. Harry was sitting still on the bed, maintaining his gaze on Louis, mainly Louis’ hand.

“Your nipples look very pretty Harry.” Louis broke the silence, his voice definitely lower than it usually was; even through the computer Harry could hear that.

“Yeah?” Harry gasped out; letting out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. He wasn’t sure exactly when his breathing had gotten so shaky, probably when Louis had mentioned his nipples. Even through the computer the sexual tension was so /bad/ and all Harry could do was shake with anticipation, and wait for Louis to give into his sexual desire.

Louis lazily palmed himself for a few moments, (it felt like minutes for Harry) before he spoke up. “So why aren’t you fingering yourself yet?” He asked in a blunt, bossy tone that made Harry choke on his own breath.

“I-“ Harry started to say but was cut off again.

“Or playing with your nipples?” Louis asked, staring right at the webcam as he talked so it felt like he was talking directly to Harry. “You just keep staring at me with your mouth hanging open, why is that?” Louis asked and tilted his head to the side a little, half teasing Harry but half curious.

“Because I want you to stick your cock in my mouth.” Harry gasped out, his hands immediately going to touch his nipples just like Louis had practically instructed him to do.  A /loud/ moan left Harry’s open mouth as soon as he touched his nipples. It was the first time they had been touched all week and the piercings made them even more sensitive.

Louis groaned at that and started to move his hand a little faster. “Of course you do.” He chuckled breathlessly. “Play with your nipples more and tell me how good it feels, I wanna know exactly how sensitive they are.” Louis ordered

“S- so sensitive.” Harry whimpered as he rubbed his thumbs teasingly over his already hard nipple, letting out a shaky moan at the pressure. “It feels so good daddy, I’d rather it was your hands on my nipples though, or your mouth, fuck-“

“I’d love to get my mouth on your pretty little nipples princess. I could probably make you come just from sucking on your nipples if I really wanted to, but I’m not gonna do that. I’m gonna make you wait to come, since you were bad.” Louis smirked. “Get the lube, and take off your pants and boxers too. I don’t know why they’re still on.”

Harry reluctantly took his hands off his nipples but only so he could peel off his pants and his boxers in one swift movement. Harry knew they were moving fast, but he hadn’t gotten off properly in a week so he wasn’t complaining.

Once Harry was completely naked, he grabbed the lube and settled back in front of the webcam, laying down on his back with his legs spread. “You look so hot when you get yourself off.” Harry mumbled and let out deep breaths as he watched Louis pumping his big cock slowly, he guessed Louis had taken off his boxers when Harry had.

Louis smirked at that. “I’d rather get off from fucking you, not from my hand. But that’ll be soon enough. Start off with two fingers, I know you like it rough.” Louis murmured and ran his thumb over his own slit with a grunt as he watched Harry intently.

Harry obediently spread lube all over two of his fingers and looked up at the webcam as he slid them into himself slowly, whining softly at the slight stretch. “Daddy.” He gasped out, automatically starting to pump his fingers in and out of himself. He wanted to touch his nipples again, but he waited for permission.

“You look so good like this, fucking yourself like you’re getting ready to take a cock.” Louis groaned. “Go ahead baby; you can touch your nipples too. They’re too pretty to not get any attention.”

“Please daddy-“Harry choked out, from embarrassment and arousal as soon as his nipples were mentioned. Harry made sure not to stop his fingers while he reached his free hand up to touch one of his nipples gently. He rolled the sensitive bud in between his thumb with a shaky gasp, involuntarily rocking down on his fingers at that.

“I could watch you for days.” Louis mumbled. “Wish I was there to help you out don’t you?” Louis smirked as he pumped his cock faster, biting down on his lower lip as he watched the way Harry’s face scrunched up in pure pleasure.

“Yeah.” Harry nodded instantly, sliding a third finger into himself with a shaky gasp. “My fingers- aren’t, fuck. They’re not long or thick enough. They don’t hit my prostate-“Harry whimpered and rocked his hips down faster, trying desperately to hit his prostate but unsuccessfully.

Louis felt bad for Harry at that, he wished he was there to help him. “Poor baby. I wish I was there to take care of you.” He murmured softly. “Why don’t you play with your other nipple? You haven’t been paying enough attention to it.”

Harry obediently released his left nipple so he could start to play with his right one instead, rocking his hips down faster as he tried to curl and scissor his fingers different ways in search of his prostate. It was like a routine; Harry would rotate between playing with his left nipple and right one, while fucking himself quickly with his fingers.

Louis was breathing heavily at this point, and so hard he could come on the spot but he wanted to wait until Harry did. It was so erotic to try and watch Harry get himself off. Harry was in such a desperate frenzy to please himself, but he just couldn’t and Louis didn’t know why that was so hot. Maybe the fact that he needed Louis to get off, he needed somebody to help him come because he couldn’t do it himself.

Harry had four fingers buried inside himself now, and he was trying to ride his fingers at this point. He tried to squirm and arch his back, but nothing made his fingers hit his prostate, they were simply not big enough. It was probably because he was only 16, but that didn’t help him.  “Daddy this isn’t working, nothings working. I can’t play with both my nipples at the same time, I can’t reach my prostate, and I want something in my mouth.” Harry hiccupped, he sounded close to tears with how frustrated and wound up he was.

Louis wanted to cry too; but instead he cursed loudly and squeezed the base of his cock to prevent himself from coming too soon. “Baby why don’t you use your dildo?” Louis suggested as soon as he remembered Harry texting him about having one. “That way you’ll hit your prostate at least, and get off properly until I can have my way with you.” Louis smirked.

Harry gasped at that and quickly pulled out his fingers, letting out a whimper at the loss. “Fuck, that’s a good idea. Thank you.” He breathed and scrambled to reach over so he could grab his dildo, almost falling over in the process.

“Be careful.” Louis chuckled, but he couldn’t make fun of Harry too much because how desperate he was made it even hotter. Once Harry had grabbed the dildo, Louis instructed him, “Now I want you to lube up the dildo and then get on all fours.”

Harry instead, looked at the webcam and wasted no time, he immediately wrapped his mouth around the dildo. He sucked on the toy like he would suck on Louis’ cock, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head up and down quickly. It wasn’t just for show though; he made sure to run his tongue all over the toy along with his movements since he did want to make sure the dildo was wet.

Louis gaped at Harry in shock, too surprised to say anything for a moment. “You’re fucking, you’re filthy.” Louis choked out, groaning as he worked his cock even faster because all he could do was stare while Harry teased him.

Harry didn’t spend too much time sucking on the dildo though, since he was eager to get something back inside him. Harry pulled the toy out of his mouth and smiled at Louis before getting on all fours and spreading his legs so he could just push the dildo in between his legs.

Harry turned his head a little, making sure that Louis could see him on the webcam. When he saw that Louis could see perfectly, he turned his head back around and pushed the dildo into himself with a shaky gasp.

Louis had to stop himself from coming on the spot as soon as Harry turned his head around. He looked so god damn obscene, on all fours with his ass on display and that fucking innocent smile on his face. He wanted to fuck that smile off him. Louis watched Harry intently, shaking his head when he saw Harry not moving the toy for a while, probably adjusting to the stretch. “Does that fill you up good baby?”

Harry let out a loud moan at Louis’ words, and at the feeling of finally being filled up enough. “So good daddy.” Harry mumbled in response, but since his face was pressed up against the mattress all Louis could hear was muffled words.

Louis frowned a little, he knew Harry was vocal and he didn’t like not being able to hear him. “Why don’t you start to fuck yourself with it princess? Make yourself feel good.” Louis encouraged him.

Harry was eager to comply, letting out shameless moans as he pulled the toy out of himself only to push it in quickly, switching up the angles frequently to try and hit his prostate. He even pushed his ass back onto the toy, making Louis wonder if Harry would do that when he fucked him.

“Imagine it’s me behind you baby, grabbing your hips and pounding into you. I’d fuck you like a proper slut, with your pretty ass in the air and your face in the mattress.” Louis loved watching Harry like this, the obscene position made it even hotter to watch Harry fucking himself diligently with the dildo. But Louis couldn’t see his face, or hear him, and he didn’t like that.

“Harry flip over. I don’t like not being able to hear you. On your back, just like that. So good for me.” Louis smiled as soon as Harry had moved onto his back and spread his legs so Louis could still see how the toy looked as Harry slid it inside himself.

“Feels so good daddy.” Harry gasped. “Fuck!” He exclaimed, his toes curling as he angled the toy so that it hit his prostate. “Haven’t been able to get off properly without you, fuck.” Harry whimpered out.

“Yeah? Need daddy to get off?” Louis smirked. “That’s so hot Harry, you’re so fucking hot. Go ahead and play with your nipples again. Not your cock though, I want you to come untouched. I know you’re close, and I know you can be a good boy and come untouched for daddy.”

Louis was right, Harry’s cock hadn’t been touched once yet he was still hard and leaking pre come onto his stomach. “Fuck.” Harry mewled as soon as his fingers touched his nipple, clenching his eyes shut when his stomach clenched.

“C’mon, come for daddy. Imagine it was my cock pounding into you instead of that dildo, my hands or mouth on your nipples instead of your own, because that’s what it’s gonna be soon.” Louis purred, stroking his own cock quickly so that he could come when Harry did.

Harry babbled out a long string of curses, still fucking himself with the toy as he arched his back and came all over his stomach. Harry’s movements slowed as he rode out his orgasm, and he was still whimpering and shivering as he pulled the toy out of himself and collapsed on the bed.

Watching Harry come undone, like always was enough to bring Louis over the edge as well. He threw his head back and groaned out Harry’s name repeatedly as he came all over his hand and stomach.

They were silent for a while, the only sounds on either side of the video call was their heavy breathing since they both had to come down from their intense orgasms.

Louis was the first one to get his breathing back to normal. He wiped the come off his hand with a discarded t-shirt that he would have to wash later and then looked up at the camera. “Good. Now I want you to finger yourself open right before our session next week, just like you did today. Except this time, don’t come. I want you to come from my cock.”

“Okay.” Was all Harry managed to gasp out, he was still enjoying his post orgasm high and still very out of it. Louis’ words didn’t help at all; in fact they made him even more flustered than he already was.

“You’re cute when you’re flustered. I could just eat you up. Or out, I could eat you out.” Louis smirked, since he wanted to compliment Harry, but at the same time make him even more flustered.

Harry squeaked out a moan at that and shook his head quickly. “I have to go.” He gasped shakily; the last thing he wanted was to get worked up again. He scrambled to get to his laptop and then exited the call.

Louis chuckled at that and got out his phone to text Harry,

**"The tables are turned now, remember when you used to tease me like that?"**

_“You’re mean….”_

**“I helped you get off, I’m not that mean.”**

_“You haven’t fucked me properly yet though ):”_

**“I will in one week.”**

_“I’ll hold you to that.”_

**“Please do.”**

Harry smiled at that and put his phone down since he needed to make sure his room was spotless for when his parents came home. After cleaning up and putting everything away, he got in bed and fell asleep. He figured that tonight was enough to hold himself off until he saw Louis.

~

Thankfully for Harry, the week went by really quickly and before he knew it he was standing in the waiting room at the therapist’s office with his mother. Harry wanted to run over to Louis and jump into his arms. He didn’t though. He simply stared up at the older man and licked his lips slowly, his hands clasped behind his back as he listened to his mother talk to Louis.   

 “So since it’s been two weeks since I’ve seen Harry, I really think therapy is gonna take longer than an hour today. Maybe you should just leave? I don’t want you to have to stay here when you could be doing other things.” Louis suggested to Anne smoothly.

Harry felt his heart speed up at that, “more than an hour” meant that Louis obviously had plans for him, and he couldn’t wait. Harry heard his mom talking, but since he was completely focused on Louis he didn’t even hear her. Harry was probably staring rudely, since he could feel that his mouth was hanging open but he didn’t care.

Harry hadn’t even realized his mother had left until Louis had spoken up. “Well, it’s just us now. And close your mouth, unless you want people to stick things in it.”

“I do want people to stick things in it though, I told you that already.” Harry shot back, and grinned as Louis grabbed his wrist gently and guided them back into the room.

Before Harry could say anything else he was being pulled into Louis’ room and pushed up against the door as soon as it closed behind them.  “Feisty…” Harry breathed out since Louis had already hauled Harry’s shirt over his head and tossed it across the room. As soon as his nipples were exposed, Harry gasped and shivered since he wasn’t used to the feeling.

Louis smirked up at Harry for a split second before he was leaning down so he could suck on Harry’s pierced nipple, groaning softly against the metal bar purposely, to tease Harry. He knew that the vibrations from his noises would make Harry feel even better.

Harry’s body lurched forward and he let out an embarrassing squeak as soon as Louis’ mouth was on his nipple, Harry almost toppled over in the process. “Fuck fuck fuck oh my god.” Harry croaked, stumbling and trying to steady himself while he tried to adjust to the amazing feeling of Louis’ mouth finally on his nipple.

Louis didn’t respond though, he simply grabbed Harry by the back of his thighs and lifted him up. Louis wrapped Harry’s legs around his waist and then walked back so that Harry’s back was pressing up against the door. This was good because he was holding Harry up completely, and he knew they wouldn’t fall like this.  As soon as Harry was situated, Louis flicked his tongue teasingly across Harry’s nipple.

“Holy fuck- you can’t just.” Harry wheezed out and immediately dug his fingernails into Louis’ biceps that were bulging from this position. He threw his head back in pleasure, breathing heavily in between movements of Louis’ mouth.

“I couldn’t resist seeing how it felt to suck on your pierced nipples.” Louis smirked and took his mouth off Harry’s left nipple so he could move onto Harry’s right nipple, his hands gripping onto Harry’s waist.

“Daddy please-“ Harry managed to pant out. Harry’s breath was coming out in gasps and he was letting wordless squeaks and moans leave his mouth, finding it incredibly hard to form words. “Don’t stop. Don’t ever stop.” Harry muttered and tightened his grip on Louis’ biceps to steady himself, not because he thought Louis was going to drop him but because he was shaking himself.

“Not gonna stop, I’m gonna make you feel even better.” Louis promised and reached his hands up from Harry’s waist to touch Harry’s nipples when he pulled his mouth off. Louis tweaked Harry’s nipples and then kissed him so that Harry was moaning shakily into his mouth.

Harry took his hands off Louis’ biceps and immediately tangled them in Louis’ hair, so he had something to grab as he kissed Louis back sloppily. He was lazily bucking his hips forward, so that every so often his crotch would brush against Louis’ and give him some friction.

“None of that.” Louis growled into the kiss, making Harry shiver and part his lips even more. “You’re gonna come in your pants if you keep that up, and that’s not happening.” Louis huffed and sucked on Harry’s lower lip as he pinched both of Harry’s nipples at the same time.

Harry cried out at that, so much that Louis pulled back from the kiss with a satisfied smirk. “I’m just getting started; let’s get you on the bed.” Louis murmured and carried a shaking and whining Harry over to the bed and set him down gently.

“You’re trying to kill me.” Harry gasped out as he ran a finger through his curls and tried to steady his breath. He needed to calm down if he was going to last until Louis fucked him.

Louis simply hummed in response and spread Harry’s legs so he could kneel in between them. “Play with your nipples love. Don’t want you ever not touching them.” Louis murmured as he unzipped Harry’s pants and slid them off. Louis then, leaned forward so he could grab the waistband of Harry’s boxers with his teeth and pulled them off him slowly.

“I’m already prepped so hurry please.” Harry pleaded and bucked his hips forward, happy that his cock was free from the material at least. He still didn’t have friction though, but he hoped that would change soon.

 “Are you though? Your fingers aren’t enough to prep you for my cock; they’re not as big as mine.” Louis teased with a smug smirk. Before Harry could complain about the teasing, Louis leaned down again and licked a slow stripe around Harry’s hole.

“Shit! I thought you were bluffing about eating me out.” Harry shudders and grabs fistfuls of the sheets, already spreading his legs even more to invite Louis to keep going.

“Why would I be bluffing? I’ve wanted to taste you for so long.” Louis smirked and licked his lips before swirling his tongue around Harry’s hole, not eating him out properly on purpose.

“You’re an awful tease, and you’re so /mean/.” Harry whimpered as he arched his back and gripping the sheets so hard that his knuckles started to turn white.

“Maybe I wouldn’t tease you if you followed my directions and played with your nipples.” Louis answered in between teasingly licking at Harry’s rim a few times.

Harry didn’t reply, he simply took his hands off the sheets and put them on his nipples. As soon as Harry tweaked his nipples, he rocked his hips down, his subtle way of asking Louis for more.

Louis smirked at that. “Good boy. When you follow daddy’s directions that’s when you get rewarded.” Louis hummed as he grabbed Harry’s hips to hold him in place. As soon as he steadied Harry, Louis dipped his tongue into Harry very slowly.

Since Harry was so sexually active; Louis had thought that he’d be less responsive, and more used to pleasure. But no, Harry still cried out and shivered like he was seconds away from an orgasm as soon as Louis’ tongue was licking into Harry. “Fuck daddy, it feels so damn good.” Harry squeaked out when he felt like he could say something other than wordless noises of pleasure.

Louis licked into Harry a few times, using his thumbs to spread Harry open in the most obscene way. Louis decided to be nice, and not tease Harry anymore in this sense. So he shoved his tongue inside Harry, knowing he didn’t have to be gentle since Harry had already prepped himself. Louis flicked his tongue in and out of Harry quickly, swirling his tongue around every few times to make sure Harry was getting the most pleasure out of this.

Harry was so focused on how good it felt; he didn’t notice Louis reaching behind him to grab the lube, which he had brought it this time. Louis lubed up his fingers and then slid three inside of him along with his tongue. He wanted to make Harry scream.

And he did, “Fuck daddy!” Harry exclaimed his voice cracking and his eyes flying open with the new sensations. “Your fingers are so much better than my own. I wish they could be inside me all the time.” Harry admitted shakily as he pinched his nipples roughly to make himself moan even louder.

Louis smirked at that and swirled his tongue around with his fingers, licking into Harry in sync with his fingers curling and scissoring inside Harry. He wanted to make sure Harry was ready for him, but he also wanted to make him feel amazing.

Harry was squirming and writhing under Louis’ touch, pretty moans falling out of his open mouth. His hands were at work, teasing his own nipples and his hips were rocking back on Louis’ mouth and fingers to try and get more.

 “Are you gonna keep still? Or am I gonna have to tie you up?”  Louis hissed, pulling his tongue out long enough to look up at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "I could tie you you up and fuck you until I come, but not let you come. Is that what I have to do?" Louis would never actually do that, but he knew saying that would get Harry to behave.

Harry chokes at that and shakes his head frantically. “I’ll be good, just add another finger. Please daddy, I can take it. Just, don’t stop with your tongue too. Please.” Harry pleaded desperately. He looked so already broken that Louis had to give in.

Louis accepted that and licked back into Harry once before pushing four fingers deep inside the younger boy. Louis thinks he can listen to Harry for hours. With every movement of his tongue, fingers, or pressure on Harry’s nipples the younger boy was arching his back and babbling about how amazing it felt. Harry was the most responsive person he had ever been with, and that made it even more pleasurable for Louis to make Harry feel good. 

Louis would've spent hours fingering and licking into Harry, Harry was the one who had stopped it when he was trying to squirm away from Louis, "Please daddy, I liked that but I'm ready. I don't want to come until you're inside me, so fuck me now. Please." Harry begged, making sure to ask nicely since he knew he would be reprimanded if he didn't. Thankfully, Louis listened and pulled his tongue and finger out slowly so it didn't hurt Harry.

As Louis lubed up his cock, he stared at Harry with narrowed eyes, “I wasn’t bluffing when I said my big cock was gonna split you open, Harry. I want you to ride daddy’s cock like a good little slut, you can play with your pretty nipple piercings too, I know you like that. As soon as you’ve gotten used to the feeling of my cock buried so deep inside you, I’m going to flip you over and fuck you into the mattress until all you can do is sob my name. You’ll be moaning my name for a week after this, every time you go to sit up you’ll remember how good I fucked you. Sound good, princess?”

Harry mewled at that and nodded frantically, unable to form proper words. Harry could've stopped and tried to respond properly, but he was too eager to have Louis fuck him. Harry was harder than he’d ever been in his entire life, and he just wanted to hurry up. As soon as Louis sat down on the bed so that Harry could ride him, Harry straddled his thighs.

Louis smirked at that and put his hands on Harry’s waist, moving him a little so that Harry was positioned directly over Louis’ cock. “Whenever you’re ready, go slow.” Louis murmured softly. He remembered that even though Harry was eager to get fucked, he was nervous about Louis’ size.

Harry nodded at that and gulped before sinking down very slowly. As soon as the thick head of Louis’ cock slipped into him, Harry gasped and paused for a moment. It wasn’t that he couldn’t take it, it was just that he knew how huge Louis was and he was expecting it to hurt. It was really easy for Harry to relax though, especially since Louis was running his hands up and down Harry’s sides and whispering words of encouragement.

Harry continued to sink down slowly, until he felt completely full. Harry shakily put his hands on Louis’ shoulders and looked down, crying out in frustration when he saw that he still had more to go. “Fuck.” Harry whimpered and shifted a little, trying to adjust to the part of Louis’ cock that was already inside him.

“You’re doing so great, taking me so well. ” Louis cooed and leaned up to press kisses all over Harry’s collarbones to sooth him. “Only a little bit more though, you feel so amazing, you have no idea. Perfect.” Louis mumbled, his breathing coming out in gasps as well since it did feel incredible to have someone as tight as Harry around his cock. Louis forced himself to stay still for now, he knew he had to wait until Harry had bottomd out until he could do anything. 

Harry nodded and smiled slightly at that, the compliments motivating him like Louis knew it would. Harry sunk himself down until he was completely bottomed out. “Oh my god.” Harry choked, his eyes fluttering shut.

It was the most overwhelming thing Harry had ever experienced. Having Louis’ huge cock completely inside him hurt, but just like with the nipple piercings the pain felt good. With each wave of pain running through his body, a stronger wave of pleasure came over him. Louis was so deep inside of him, more than anybody before. Harry felt like a virgin being fucked for the first time even though they both knew he was far from that. 

Louis was staring up at Harry in disbelief, sputtering out grunts and moans as he watched Harry. Harry looked so damn slutty like this, his small body sitting down completely on Louis’ cock. Louis has to force himself not to come when he sees that Harry’s stomach is bulging out a little with the stretch of Louis’ huge cock. Harry's cock is red and leaking at this point, but neither one of them gives it any attention since Harry prefers to come untouched if it's possible.

Harry’s head is already foggy with the intensity of it all, every noise leaving his mouth is foreign to him, it takes Harry a moment to realize that he’s the one whimpering and chanting, “So fucking big, so deep, so good, wish you were inside me all the time.” Harry was making high noises that he didn't even know could come from his mouth, especially since his voice was so deep. But that somehow made it hotter, even in his already fucked out state Harry could tell that he was wrecked.

Louis can’t wait anymore; he thrusts his hips into Harry while the younger boy trembles. “You like this baby? Like when daddy’s huge cock wrecks you?” Louis growls in between quick snaps of his hips up into Harry. Louis to, is overwhelmed. He wants to destroy Harry, until all he can sob is his name. All Louis can think about is how pretty Harry looks and sounds and how well he takes it, and how he wants to push Harry to the limit and see if he can take even more.

Harry is shaking, like a leaf at this point while he sits on Louis’ cock. He can’t do anything except let out sob like noises and tease his nipple piercings like Louis had ordered before. Harry is spacing out so much; he finds it impossible to speak proper sentences. His only indication to Louis that he loves it is his noises, his pretty whimpers and moans that make him sound so fucking wrecked.

“Gonna fuck yourself down baby?” Louis hummed as he leaned forward to take Harry’s nipples in his mouth once again, his hips still fucking up into Harry. He doesn’t even have to aim for Harry’s prostate, his cock is so long and thick, it presses up against Harry’s prostate no matter what.

Harry’s reaction is delayed, since it takes him a few seconds to realize that he’s Harry, and that Louis is talking to him. Harry automatically tries to lift himself up, but his body won’t move. He’s shaking too much, and he’s too far gone to exert that much effort. Harry tries though, frantically rocking his hips and wheezing at the sensations. “I can’t” Harry whimpered out, as he keeps trying to lift himself up, a bit pathetically since he isn’t moving at all, just breathing heavily and shuddering. “I’m sorry- wanna be good for you, I just can’t-“ 

“Shh. Daddy’s gonna take care of you.” Louis promises him and promptly flips them over since he knows Harry nodded and tried to respond properly. By the time Harry opens his mouth, since his reactions are so delayed, Louis is hovering over him.

Louis teases Harry’s hole with the head of his cock, for a few moments, watching the way Harry’s body reacts immediately and tries to rock back down to Louis’ cock. Harry is still shaking, but he still tries his hardest to spread his legs and push his hips down, and Louis thinks it's the hottest thing he's ever seen. With how fucked out he is, Harry can barley move, and he's using his minimual mobility to shift closer to Louis' cock.

Harry doesn’t know if the change in positions cleared his head slightly, or if it’s just an automatic reaction, but either way he hears himself start to beg Louis, "Please hurry up and fuck me daddy, I need your huge cock inside me right now. I feel so damn empty I need you to fill me up please daddy oh-" Harry mewls as soon as Louis pushes into him. The sensation is so intense, Harry immediately shuts his eyes.

Louis refuses to let that happen, though. As soon as Louis sees Harry's eyes close, he grabs Harrys chin gently to hold him in place. “Look at me, look at daddy while he fucks you.”  As soon as Louis instructs Harry, he thrusts forward, in one swift movement he's filling Harry up completly. Since Louis is balls deep inside of Harry, he decides to give him a moment to adjust. 

“I’m gonna come Louis.” Harry chokes out as soon as he locks eyes with Louis. It’s so overwhelming, the feeling of Louis inside him. He can already feel himself getting sore from how big Louis is, and he loves it. The intense eye contact and  the fact that Harry has been on edge from the moment Louis pushed him against the door only add to it.

“No you’re not,” Louis chuckled breathlessly. “You don’t come until I tell you to, got it?” Louis grits out. “Daddy’s gonna fuck you now, nice and hard just like you want.” Louis promises, taking a deep breath and then starting to fuck into the already keening younger boy fast and hard. 

Harry slides up on the bed with the intensity of Louis’ thrusts, making both the boys moan loudly. Harry forced himself to look up at Louis, even though he has to blink rapidly to force his eyes open. Harry’s mouth was a constant string of obscenities, telling Louis how good it felt and muttering out thank yous every few thrusts.

Louis grips onto Harry’s hips, hard enough to bruise to make sure that Harry’s body couldn’t move anymore. “You’re so fucking good, taking my cock. Look so damn good, wish I could pound your pretty ass all day.” Louis grunted, feeling almost animalistic with how hard he was fucking into Harry and how loud Harry was beneath him.

“I’m gonna come.” Harry repeated shakily, slowly lifting his hands up to brush over his nipples. He can’t do much more than that though, since he already feels like it’s too much, too much sensation and too much pleasure. "So much. So good." Harry pratically slurs out. He honestly felt like he was drunk, with how light and dizzy the pleasure is making him feel. "You fuck me so good daddy."

“I told you you’re not.” Louis mumbled. “You were a bad boy for getting your nipples pierced, and you were bad for not listening to me. You come when I say, if I even let you come.” Louis growled, knowing he got his point across when Harry shivered and his moans got even louder.

“Deeper.” Harry suddenly gasped out, arching his back up just a little but his back dropped just as quickly as he lifted, since the only thing his body could do right now was just take what Louis was giving him. 

“You’re such a slut Harry. I’m fucking you like a slut and you still want more.” Louis mumbled teasingly and leaned his head down to kiss Harry’s neck. “Say please.” He mumbled against Harry’s skin, starting to suck a dark love bite. "Say please and I'll give you what you want."

“Please please please.” Harry babbled. “I’m gonna come please. Please let me come, I can come again daddy please.” Harry begged shakily as he felt tears start to sting his eyes. He wasn’t surprised, he had cried only once during sex when it was intense, and this sex was the most intense that he had ever experienced. It was also tears of fustration, since he needed to come so badly. The last time he had came and it actually felt like a release was a week ago, when Louis had talked him through an orgasm over webcam. Just the memory made Harry whimper even louder.

“I told you, you’re gonna wait.” Louis grunted out, but since Harry had said please he pulled out of Harry slowly, making sure to be gentle so that he didn't hurt Harry. Louis wasted no time though, he quickly lifted Harry's legs over his shoulders and smirked as he did. This angle made Harry look even sluttier, and he knew it would feel even better. Louis held Harry’s legs up and looked down at Harry's wrecked face once before he slammed back into him.

From the position they were in, Louis could look down at Harry and he loved it. He also loved how deep this position allowed him to get, and he knew that Harry loved it too since he kept gasping, “so deep, so good daddy, oh” before a new round of sobs washed over him.

Harry felt like his body was on fire at this point, the extreme need to come mixed in with the other sensations was almost too much for Harry to handle. Harry felt like he was going to explode with all of the pleasure he was getting. All he could do was sob and writhe beneath Louis, and let out pleads to come with every thrust. It wasn't like he thought he was going to come without permission, because that wasn't it at all. Harry's body was so trained to submit, it was like Louis' words were his own personal cock ring. Louis had told him to wait, so he phsyically couldn't come yet. But that didn't change Harry's physical need for a release. 

“I’ve been a good boy for you, taking your cock perfectly, just like you said.” Harry sobbed out brokenly; his face was bright red and scrunched up in pleasure, with tears rushing down his face. “Please daddy.” Harry choked as he looked up at Louis with watery eyes. "I'll always obey you, i'll be good for you. I promise, i'll do whatever you ask me to do-" Harry was stuttering and tripping over his words now, Louis was still fucking into him hard making Harry hiccup and whimper as he tried to plead with Louis. 

Part of Louis wanted to be mean, and not let Harry come at all. He could do that. But his want to see Harry fall apart completely took over. Louis in a way, made Harry wait though. Louis fucked into him a few more times, making Harry countine to sob and plead before he nodded. "Alright baby you're right. I'm close as well. I want you to come all over yourself for daddy." 

As soon as Harry had permission, Harry was choking out an inchoherent babble of thank yous, and a mix of crying Louis and daddy while he came all over his stomach. The orgasm was so intense, even more so since while he was riding out his high, Louis came deep inside him and fucked him, even though it was sloppily through it. Harry hadn't even begun to come down from his high as Louis pulled out of Harry. The younger boy was still crying softly and trembling.

Louis had wrecked him, Harry looked more disheveled and far more broken than he had when Louis had fucked his thighs. Louis knew he needed to comfort him, so he sat down on the bed and pulled the shaking boy into his lap. "You were so perfect for me, you made me feel fucking amazing yeah?" Louis smiled and gently used his thumb to wipe away Harry's tears. 

"Really?" Harry hiccuped after a few minutes of silence, when his breathing had started to slow and when his crying had came to a stop, only a few excess tears still running down his cheeks. Harry wiped his own eyes and looked up at Louis hopefully. "That was the best sex i've ever had, and i'm not just saying that. So thank you." 

"No, thank you." Louis grinned and kissed all over Harry's face since he wanted to see him giggle softly, which he did. "I have to clean you up, but since I told your mom not to come until later we can just cuddle for now." 

"Where does this leave us?" Harry asked after awhile, his head resting on Louis' shoulder and his hands running down Louis' chest.

"Well, it leaves us with a lot of work to do in therapy. Next week, we'll talk about why you cry during sex. And maybe we'll explore other things that make you cry in bed, since you look so pretty when you're wrecked." Louis replied smoothly, cupping Harry's face so they were staring at eachother.

"I think that sounds like a plan. And then maybe we can talk about that while you applaud me for taking your huge cock. Because it was not easy, and i'm gonna be sore for days." Harry complained lightly, but they both knew he liked being sore.

"At least everyone knows that you're mine." Louis shot back cheekily, and Harry opened his mouth to complain some more, but his complain was forgetten when Louis kissed him gently.

"Maybe you're right." Harry giggled softly when Louis pulled back, and then leaned in so he could kiss Louis again happily.

~the end~

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it (: 
> 
> please leave kudos, comments, all that good stuff uk
> 
> okay sorry bye


End file.
